Principe del inframundo: El mestizo de otro mundo (abandonada)
by W.M King
Summary: Después de un trágico evento terminando al borde de la muerte, una verdad se le es revelada por alguien quién el creía muerto desde hacía mucho Sólo respondeme una pregunta chico... Crees en los dioses?
1. chapter 1

Hola compañeros de foros dz hoy les traigo este nuevo fic crossover de Pokemon y percy jackson espero lo difruten

Prologo

todo fue mentira...

Nada fue cierto...

Solo fui un titere...

Nunca me amo...

yo la ame...

fui engañado...

¡ME UTILIZO!...

-Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, entrenador pokemon de Kanto...campeon de Kalos...heroe de Alola , tengo 16 años y... ahora me encuentro...muriendo, si, no leistes mal, estoy muriendo lentamente mientras me ahogo y me hundo lentamente en uno de los tantos lagos de la region de Jotho

si te preguntas como sucedio esto, pues veras yo eh salvado a los largo de mis viajes a las regiones de grupos criminales quienes intentaban destruirlas o en las mayorias de los casos, someterlas, el ultimo equipo que detuve despues de convertirme en campeon regional de kalos fue el skull. alli fue donde todo se fue costa abajo

Mis amigos empezaron a evitarme, ya no me hablaban ,empezaron a comportarse extraños los unicos que hablaban conmigo eran el profesor Gary y mi novia Misty, si Misty yo la ame desde el primer dia en que nos conocimos parecia que no odiaramos mutuamente pero en realidad me habia enamorado de ella, al final ella resulto que tambien estaba enamorada de mi fe el dias mas feliz de mi vida cuando me dijo que sentia lo mismo con lagrimas en su ojos...si solo hubiera sabido que no era cierto...

Despues de un año de ser campeon y de que mi amigos no me prestaran atencion, recibi una llamada muy urgente del campeon de kanto, Lance, al parecer el equipo rokect se habia reactivado y necesitaba mi ayuda, acepte inmediatamente ...

\--Al parecer solo fueron rumores ya que no localizamos nada...-fue lo que me dijo Lance despues de una revicion exhaustiva del area de un bosque de Jotho donde se suponia que se encontraba la base del equipo criminal

\--Y quien te paso la imformacion, no estoy del todo informado, faltaron varios detalles-pregunto yo al campeon

\--Yo tanpoco poseo esa informacion, a mi solo me enviaron a revisar el area y me dijeron que te elijiera a ti como mi compañero, solo segui ordenes--me Aclaro Lance

duramos en silencio unos segundos cuando iba hablara mi telefono sono

\--Si diga?--pregunte una vez conteste la llamada

\--Muchacho eres tu ?--dijo una voz que rapidamente reconoci pero parecia agitado

\--profesor?--pregunte

\--Escuchame muchacho no hay tiempo , todo fue una trampa tienes que salir de alli--dijo agitadamente

antes de pudiera hablar escuche a lance gritar

\--!ASH CUIDADO!

!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Fui mandado a volar por una explosion , vole unos 5 metros antes de inpactar fuertemente contra el frio suelo , dure como 2 minutos inconsiente antes de que sonidos de impacto de ataques llegaran a mi oidos, abri los ojos y mire como Lance luchaba fieramente contra un peloton de uniformados del equipo rokect

me levante aun adolorido y busque mis pokeball,...solo para encontrar nada

\--Buscas estas--escuche una voz a mis espaldas muy familiar voltee para encontrarme con la mayor sorpresa de mi vida

\--Brock--dije en shock al ver a mi mejor amigo no, hermano vistiendo el uniforme del equipo que estuvivmos combatiendo a travez de nuestros viajes

\--Hola Ash, como has estado?-pregunto con un sonrisa malvada

\--Tu de todas las personas...tu eras la ultima que pense que estaria con ellos!--grite enojado y traicionado

\--Pues ya vez que no todo es lo que parece, Ashy-boy--escuche a otra persona hablar usando ese apodo molesto cerre los ojos con fuerza, sabia a quien pertenecia esa voz y ese apodo

\--Tu tambien, pero, pero esto debe ser una broma--digo apretando los puños viendo a mi mejor amigo y primer rival con el uniforme del equipo rokect

\--Hay...Ashy-boy lamento decirte que no, no lo es--respondio en un tono burlon--y nosotros no somos los unicos -hablo otra vez señalando haci un lado donde aparecieron personas que rapidamente reconoci

\--Trip, richie y shota...-nombre a cada persona que acababa de llegar en shock

\--los mismos!--exclamo burlonamente Gary

\--Tu, organizastes esto?--pregunte queriendo saber quien esta detras de esto

\--Yo creo, que conoces a la persona quien hizo esto...yo diria demasiado bien--dijo oscuramente el Oak

\--Y no se equivoca, me conoces muy bien...o eso creias--esa voz no, no ,no me repetia una y otra vez en mi mente reconociendo esa voz

\--M-M-isty--hable entrecortado al ver a la persona que amaba a la mujer por quien daria mi vida en el equipo criminal que eh estado combatiendo toda mi vida

\--Hola, cariño--me saludo con una sonrisa mientras se posaba en frente mio destrozandome cuando pronuncio la palabra "cariño" con sarcasmo cruel

\--Por que...-fue todo lo que pude pronunciar

\--Ah, el porque bueno no tengo nada personal contra ti en realidad-me dijo haciendo que me cofunda aun mas de lo que estoy

\--Que quieres decir?-digo con voz muerta y sin emociones

\--Oh querido, solo fuiste una mision una de las mas largas que eh tenido en mi inmortal vida--me dijo con una dulce sonrisa

\--Inmortal?--pregunte en shock por aquella palabra dicha por ella

\--Si, inmortal, pero eso ya no tiene caso, ya te rompimos eso es lo que importa, eliminenlo--dijo dandome la espalda congelandome --nose por que padre me dio esta estupida mision--escuche que decia en un tono de queja

\--Nunca me amaste?--se que la pregunta era estupida ..pero que mas odia hacer

\--Ni una sola vez --me respondio secamente

con esas palabras mi corazon se quebro conpletamente ahora me encontraba yo aqui en unalcantilado de rodillas frente a mis "amigos" quienes me miraban con odio y sonrisas oscuras

\--por que?Que les hize?--pregunte a los mienbros del equipo rokect

\--por Nacer,Blastoise sal

\--por existir, Stelix sal

\--por Ganarme,Serperior sal

\--por superarme Sceptail sal

\-- por respirar, Charizard sal

todos mis "amigos" acaron a sus pokemon mas fuertes mientras me miraban con sonrisas sadicas

\--Adios Ash--dijieron ellos la vez

-Lanzallamas/hidrobonba/hiperrayo/rayo solar!--Ordenaron a sus pokemon que me ataquen con sus ataque mas poderosos

\--DRAGONITE HIPER RAYO!--eschuche que Lance lanzaba un ataque tratando de evitar que los ataques impactaran en mi pero...era demasiado tarde

Los ataques habian impactado en mi casando un dolor infernal mandandome a volar

y asi es como estoy aqui muriendo lo unico que me alivia fue al ver dejado a pikachu en casa lejos de esto

no puedo pensar mas mientras todo se vuelve oscuro

Narrador normal

\--Arg-- gruñe de dolor Ash mientras abre los ojos y se sienta en la cama en la cual estaba acostado--Que sucedio...espera cama--dijo al ver que efectivamente estaba en una habitacion sencilla paredes de pintadas de un rojo con cuadros de paisajes con el cielo negro a su lado estaba una mesa de noche con un tipo de jugo --donde estoy lo ultimo que recuerdo es,estar hundiendome en el lago --dijo confundido

\--Esa pregunta te la puedo responder yo--se escucho a alguien decir con una voz profunda y oscura pero a la vez sin llenas de malas intensiones...para el

Ash busco por todos lads a aquella persona que estaba hablando

\--Quien esta alli-pregunto alerta aun con su situacion

\--Solo contestame esta pregunta-volvio hablar esa voz profunda y antigua

Ash volteo hacia la izquierda al sentir una precensia alli, al voltear vio a un hombre de cabello negro profundo y ojos del mismo color vestia un traje formla de color negro y corbata roja sus fracciones eran la e un hombre de unos 30 o 28 años el sujeto se quedo mirando fijamente a Ash con sus profundos y oscuros ojos negros y con una voz profunda volvio hablar

\--Crees en los dioses?--


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos, espero estén bien hoy les traigo el primer capitulo de Ash el príncipe del inframundo quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado de leer esta historia en verdad**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

 **Cambio de escena OoO**

 **Capítulo I**

 **El mundo pokemon estaba conmocionado su héroe y protector en un momento predeterminado había sido asesinado por las fuerzas criminales del Team rokect una noticia que sin lugar a dudas impacto y conmociono al mundo entero,,, de eso ya había pasado un año**

 **Ahora mismo nos encontramos en unos de los tantos escondites del equipo rokect en la región de kanto la base consistía en una vieja cabaña como cuarteada habían 5 soldados vigilando el área**

 **Todo estaba tranquilillo los uniformados hacían patrullas por los al rededores cuando de repente…**

 **Arg-gruño un guardia antes de caer inconsciente los demás guardias inmediatamente se dieron cuenta y sacaron a sus pokemon ero antes de que hicieran algo**

 **Mundo de sombras…**

 **Fueron las palabras que escucharon antes de quedarse completamente paralizados**

 **-Que diablos…no puedo moverme—decia uno tratando de moverse sin ningún éxito alguno**

 **-Ni podrás hacerlo hasta que yo lo decida—se escuchó una voz de la nada**

 **-Quien eres dondes estas!—grito uno tratando desesperadamente de moverse**

 **-Su verdugo…-se volvió a escuchar congelando a los rokect**

 **-Déjate de estupideces y liberanos bastardo!—dijo otor de los soldados**

 **-Dejame pensarlo un segundo….no**

 **Los soldados iban a decir algo callaron cuando vieron como un monton de sombras se algromeraban en un punto a la izquierda de ellos las sombras formaron la figura de una persona de unos 16 años cabellos azabache ojos oscuros vestia estaba bien ejercitado sus musculos se le marcaban pero no exageradamente solo lo necesario**

 **-Que eres…-murmuro uno de los soldados sumamente aterrado**

 **El chico de cabellos negros lo miro intensamente y hablo**

 **-Que no se los dije?—pregunto con sorpresa fingida en su voz para sonreír salvajemente—soy su verdugo**

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—fue el grito que se escuchó a través del todo el bosque haciendo que los pokemon se alejaran corriendo de allí**

 **Ahora podemos observar como el chico de cabellos azabache esta frente de la entrada de la cabaña mirándola impasiblemente**

 **-Por fin.. Después de tanto tiempo…esta es mi venganza…-dijo aquel chico mientras se fusionaba en las sombras**

 **Dentro de la base**

 **Ahora podemos ver unos largos pasillos que eran transitados por soldados rokects los cuales dejaron de caminar al ver como de la nada la sombras se reunian en un punto todos iban a sacar a sus pokemon pero**

 **-Mundo de sombras…-otra vez esas palabras resonaron en los idos de los soldados ara que todos se quedaran paralizados**

 **Desde entre las sombra nuevamente el chico apareció**

 **-Maldito… Que nos hiciste—gruño uno de los rokect pero inmediatamente abrió los ojos al ver el rostro del azabache—tu…**

 **-Houndunu lanzallamas!—se escuchó a alguien gritar desde el otro lado de la habitación**

 **El azabache se disolvió en sombras justamente antes de que un lanzallamas pasara por donde antes se encontraba**

 **-TSK, al parecer se me paso uno...-susurro con frustrado por su error…pero no es nada que no pueda solucionar…**

 **El sujeto que había ordenado el ataque a su pokemon ya que había logrado salvarse de ser paralizado ahora estaba inmóvil…pero de miedo ya que de un momento a otro el chico había desaparecido de en sombras y ahora se encontraba en sus espaldas**

 **-Ahora…Dankrai encárgate de ellos, yo voy por el objetivo principal…-dijo el azabache para voltearse y caminar a través del pasillo hacia otra entrada**

 **-Como digas…Ash—se escuchó una oscura voz mientras las luces del pasillo se apagaban**

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-otro grito más fuerte se escuchó por toda la base alertando a todos**

 **En otro lugar**

 **En una habitación, más específicamente una oficina la cual se encontraba a oscuras (N/A: ya es mucha oscuridad no?)**

 **Se encontraba una mujer sentada su escritorio con una sonrisa tétrica mirando hacia la puerta como si esperara algo**

 **-Valla, esto no me vi venir…-susurro aquella mujer volteando la mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación donde ahora se encontraba parado Ash con una expresión neutra pero...fijándose bien se puede apreciar que en su mirada estaba la imagen grabada de una emoción-en verdad eres un chico de muchas sorpresas…**

… **ira…**

 **-Siempre me lo han dicho…pero deberías de saberlo muy bien—respondió Ash—Misty…**

 **Si la chica que se encontraba en frente de el era la propia misty quien miraba con diversión al azabache**

 **-Oh, cariño por que esa mirada…no me digas que todavía está molesto por lo de hace un año—dijo con evidente sarcasmo y burla en su voz**

 **La apariencia de Misty ya no era la misma ahora tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros liso, sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color pero ahora tenían un punto negro vestía un vestido gala**

 **Ash se le quedo mirando fijamente sin perder ningún detalle de la chica, duraron mirándose en silencio por unos segundo hasta que…**

 **-Dime...comenzamos ya-rompió el silencio Ash haciendo que la sombras giren a su alrededor**

 **-Como quieras—respondió la peli naranja con aburrimiento**

 **Ash rápidamente se fundio entre las sombras**

 **-Asi que tienes un dominio bueno de los poderes heredaros por tu padre—dijo Misty sonriendo de medio lado al ver como Ash se fundia entre las sombras**

 **Misty salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar el corte de una espada que llevaba Ash quien había aparecido de repente**

 **-Hmp…eso es todo-dijo con burla Misty viendo como Ash se posicionaba en posición de pelea con su espada**

 **-Solo—dijo Ash tronándose el cuello—caliento…**

 **-entonces que comience la batalla—dijo Misty para invocar una espada igualmente**

 **-¡VAMOS!-gritaron ambos lanzándose a pelear**

 **¡CLANG! (efectos sound round XD)**

 **Fue el sonido al chocar ambas espadas**

 **CLANG**

 **CLANG**

 **CLANG**

 **Peleaban ambos fieramente chocando sus espadas sin querer seder ni un solo centímetro en la batalla de espadas elegante**

 **-Eres bueno…-dijo Misty, pero Ash no respondio**

 **Ash de un salto se alejo**

 **-Oh ya estas cansado—dijo con una sonrisa Misty—aunque me resulta un poco incomodo pelear con este vestido…-dijo para que posteriormente un brillo cubriera su cuerpo y este al despejarse dejor ver que la vestimenta de la chica había cambiado a una armadura de ujer guerra espartana**

 **Ash se sonrojo un poco**

 **-Oh pero que tierno te sonrojaste-se burló la chica del Azabache**

 **-¡N-No es cierto!—exclamo más sonrojado**

 **-Si lo es-dijo Misty lanzándose contra del azabache**

 **Ash endureció su mirada y se fundió entre la sombras para esquivar**

 **Pero Misty sonrió**

 **-No, no lo haras—dijo para para en seco y que su cuerpo empezara a brillar intensamente**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 **Una explosión destruyo completamente la oficina en donde estaban**

 **-Diablos…-mascullo por lo bajo Ash moviéndose desde los escombros**

 **En el medio de la explosión se puede ver parada a Misty quien veía a Ash con una sonrisa**

 **-Wow, sobreviviste!—exclamo con falso asombro la peli naranja**

 **-Tsk…**

 **Ash se paro lentamente del piso recogiendo su espada para que esta despareciera en un destello de sombras**

 **-Que… ya te rindes—dijo Misty**

 **-Que dices…sabes que yo nunca me rindo—respondió con una sonrisa mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puño y en este se concentraban las sombras**

 **-Jeje debi saberlo—rio misty para después poner una expresión seria mientras su cuerpo hacia como si parpadeara de vez en cuando una luz dorada**

 **-(Esto es…no me digas que…)-pensaba impresionado el azabache**

 **-Creo que es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez. Convirtiéndote en polvo—dijo para que brillara fuertemente cubriendo gran parte del bosque en su brillo, Ash se cubrió con su brazo para cubrirse de tan cegador brillo**

 **-La maldita piensa transformarse… dijo para estrellar su puño cubierto de sombrar al piso provocando que montones de sombras salgan del piso a su alrededor formando un circulo de sombras que se levantaban y formaban lanzas—pero tu estrategia no funcionara…Hades: lanza oscura!-exclamo lanzando 30 lanzas contra la chica**

 **Misty que se estaba cubriendo casi completamente su cuerpo en brillo abrió los ojos en estado de shock**

 **-¡NO, NO PUEDE SER TU! NO PUEDES SABER ESO!—grito alarmada mientras iba aumentar su brillo**

 **-¡ESO NO! HADES: RESTRICCION DE SOMBRAS!-exclamo Ash dejando congelada a Misty ya que se encontraba a sus espaldas**

 **-C-Como!—exclamo al mismo tiempo que era envuelta entre las sobras**

 **-¡VE AL TARTARO NEMESIS, QUE HADES JUZGE DE TUS CRIMENES CONTRA EL OLIMPO!—grito Ash mientras el brillo de Misty paraba y la flechas de sombras impactaban en ella**

 **-MALDITOOO!—grito al ser atravesada por la flechas y posteriormente desaparecer en polvo dorado**

 **-ha..ha…ha…ha…ha—jadeaba Ash de cansancio—ya acabo**

 **El sonido de aplausos llegaron a los oídos del Azabache cundo el joven volteo se encontró la figura de un hombre**

 **-P-apa—pronuncio impresionado Ash al ver a un hombre de cabello ojos oscuros como la noche misma**

 **Flashback**

 **Ash se había quedado aturdido por la pregunta que le había hecho el hombre que estaba en frente de el**

 **-Disculpe?—pregunto creyendo que había escuchado mal**

 **-Te pregunte si crees en los dioses—repitió el pelinegro**

 **Ash medito por unos segundos**

 **-Bueno esta arceus que dicen que el dios pokemon y personalmente ya lo eh visto—razono el azabache—pero tengo una duda, ¿Quién eres tu?**

 **-Pues, yo soy tu padre, hades, dios del imframundo —dijo simplemente con una sonrisa**

 **-Oh ahora todo tiene sentido—respondio Ash con una sonrisa dejando a Hades inpresionado**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **-QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?—grito dándose cuenta al fin de lo que esas palabras significaban para después desmayarse**

 **A hades le escurrio una gota por su nuca**

 **-Jeje creo que lo rompí—dijo riéndose nerviosamente**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Hades miro con orgullo a Ash pero mantuvo su cara sin expresarlo mucho**

 **-veo que lo has logrado eh, Hijo—dijo mientras miraba seriamente a su hijo**

 **Ash rápidamente se puso de pie y miro a su padre de igual manera duraron asi unos minutos hasta que**

 **-En tu cara Zeus-dijo Hades para que posteriormente estallarla en risas siendo acompañado por Ash**

 **Duraron riéndose unos minutos hasta que por fin se calmaron**

 **-ahh que risa-dijo Hades por fin calmándose**

 **-Y ahora padre, ya esta todo listo?—pregunto ya serio Ash**

 **-Si a eso venia a avisarte que ya esta todo listo—dijo para acercarse a su hijo y abrazarlo sorprendiendo a Ash quien correspondio el abrazo luego de unos segundos—una vez en mi mundo no podremos vermos muy seguido…-dijo con tristeza el dios**

 **Ash abrazo mas fuerte a su padre**

 **-Descuida eso no importa que te querré menos que ahora—dijo Ash**

 **-Gracias, hijo mío—dijo para que posteriormente desapareciera en las sombras**

 **OoO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New York**

 **Academia Yancy**

 **Persefone Jackson una chica de 16 años de cabello azabache, ojos verde mar una cara que solo se le podía definir como bella no había tenido la vida mas normal y buena del mundo pero…su vida cambio cuando conoció a ese chico, Ash, había llegado el año anterior tenía la misma edad que ella, él se había acercado a ella ( para su sorpresa) y habían hablado llevándose bien en seguida aunque ambos tenían sus diferencias eso no había impedido que una fuerte amistad se formara entre ellos**

 **Ahora Ash y Percy, como prefieren como le llamen, iban junto su amigo Grover un chico de cabello castaño el cual estaba lisiado de por vida iban rubo hacia una excursión en el museo de mitología griega de New York en un autobús junto con otros 23 niños**

 **Ash, Percy y Grover ya se encontraban bajando del autobús pues ya habían llegado a su destino: el museo**

 **-Arg—mascullo por lo bajo la chica de ojos verdes**

 **-Vamos Per no te pongas asi—Ash trato de animar a su amiga sin ningún éxito—a quien engaño yo también odio este viaje y tengo un mal presentimiento de esto—susurro por lo bajo para que nadie lo escuchara**

 **-Vamos chicos arriba ese ánimo—dijo Grover viendo cómo se encontraban los chicos**

 **Los tres estudiantes se vieron como todos los demás alumnos eran guiados por su profesor de mitología el Sr Bruner**

 **Todos llegaron al área de exhibición donde estaba un monton de estauas y otras cosas**

 **-alguien me puede decir que significa este recuadro—pregunto el Profesor Brune señalando a un recuadro r, entonces volteo y se dio cuenta de que Perci no estaba prestando atención si no que estaba escuchando música con su reproductor—Percy Jackson?—dijo haciendo que Ash y Grover voltaran a ver a la chica y se dieran un Facepalm**

 **-Eh?—fue lo mas inteligente que pudo decir la chica quitándose los auriculares causando algunas risas**

 **-Mi pregunta era de que se trata ese recuadro?-dijo señalando hacia el objeto mencionado haciendo que Percy suspirara aliviada ya que reconocía eso**

 **-Ese es cronos comiéndose a sus hijos—explico la pelinegra**

 **-y lo hizo por que…**

 **-Bueno…cronos era el rey de los dioses…**

 **-dioses?**

 **-Titan-se corrigio—y bueno…se comió a sus hijos por una profecía…cierto? Eh—Bruner asintió y la chica continuo su relato-y pero su esposa..Rea escondio a Zeus bebe y le dio de comer una piedra a cronos en vez de al bebe**

 **-imagínense lo feo que debió de ser Zeus de bebe para que lo confundieran con una roca—interrumpió Ash haciendo que Percy y todos en la sala rieran y que un trueno resonara, Bruner y Grover se tensaron**

 **Percy una vez calmo su risa y continuo**

 **-entonces Zeus engaño a cronos para que escupiera a sus hermanos y hubo una batalla entre dioses y titanes y…los dioses ganaron…-finalizo percy resumiendo años de guerras en un párrafo encogiéndose de hombros**

 **Entonces unas de las niñas de la clase dijo:**

 **-Y de que nos servirá eso en el futuro acaso en la solicitud de trabajo aparecerá ¿explique por que cronos se comio a sus hijos?-**

 **-y para que señorita Jackson no serviría saber esta información?-pregunto el señor Bruner**

 **Percy se quedó pensando un segundos pero no le llego nada**

 **-No lo sé señor—dijo finalmente la chica**

 **-Está bien—dijo con decepción—bueno si bien es cierto qe Zeus engaño a su padre para que bebiera una mezcla de vino y mostaza para que…**

 **Ash que estaba junto percy sintió como alguien se acercaba hacia ellos, volteo para encontrarse con la acompañante, la profesora de matemáticas, la Sr Dods quien estaba con una cara aburrida se acercó hacia Percy**

 **La Sr Dodds era una señora de unos 40 años cabello castaño ojos del mismo color ella desde el primer dia que llego a la academia había tenido cierto interés en la chica de ojos verdes mar**

 **-Señorita Jackson, podemos hablar un segundo?—pidió calmadamente la profesora de matemáticas**

 **Percy la miro extrañado**

 **-Uhm si claro-respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros**

 **Y Ash por un instante juraría ver un aztivo de felicidad en la cara de la profesora**

 **-Vuelvo en seguida Ash—le dijo con una sonrisa persefone a Ash quien le sonrió de vuelta**

 **-Esta bien te estaré esperando afuera—respondió**

 **Ash vio como percy y la señora Dodds se alejaron hacia una zona apartada del museo**

 **-Vuelvo en seguida, grover-dijo Ash encaminándose por el mismo pasillo por donde se fueron percy y la profesora**

 **-A dónde vas?**

 **-Hacia el baño –respondio el azabache perdiéndose en los pasillos**

 **-Pero… si están del otro lado—dijo extrañado volteando a mirar al profesor Bruner quien le devolvió una seria mirada grover sudo un poco—ahí no…**

 **Desde las sombra alguien observaba todo lo que acontecía en esos momentos**

 **-Hm, con que ya empezaron hacer sus movimientos…creo que es ya momento de que haga mi aparición**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Percy miraba perpleja a su profesora la cual estaba parada encima de una de las columnas de esa habitación que se encontraba en remodelación**

 **-Nos has estado causando, problemas, cariño—dijo la profesora con la voz que le salía como gruñidos**

 **-Wow, wow wow como es que subio allí?—pregunto en shock Percy**

 **Pero la Sra Dods ni se inmuto**

 **-Devuelvelo, devuélvelo Perséfone Jackson y me asegurare de que tu muerte no sea tan dolora!-exclamo entre gruñidos**

 **-Señora yo….**

 **-SE ACABO TU TIEMPO!**

 **Y allí definitivmente paso lo que posiblemente sea lo mas raro en su vida , la piel de la "profesora de matematicas" se rasgo completamente revelando a una horrible criatura**

 **-¡QUE DEMONIOS!-grito en completo shock**

 **-¡PERCY JACKSON!**

 **Percy se quedo paralizada del miedo y por eso no ue capaz de evitar que la criatura la tomara por el cuello de su camisa elevándola**

 **Entonces para pery todo se volvió más extraño para percy, las sombra cobraron via y sujetaron el cuello de la criatura asfixiándola**

 **-arg-aullo de dolor por la afixia haciendo que en consecuencia suelte a percy**

 **-AHHHHH-grito mientras caia cerrando lo ojos esperando el dolor del impacto que nunca llego, en ves de eso sintió que una calidez le invadia, abrió sus intensos ojos verdes mar para encontrarse con otros de color azabache quienes la miraba con preocupación, mientras la cargaba estilo princesa, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse**

 **-A-Ash-pronuncio la chica sonrojada**

 **-Te encuentras bien perc—pregunto en verdad preocupado Ash, ella solo pudo asentir—me alegro—dijo sonriendo, para luego voltear a ver a la exprofesora de matemáticas quien ya estaba libre del agarre de las sombras, la criatura miraba sorprendida a Ash**

 **-Tu como…**

 **Pero antes de que continuara**

 **-TU!-grito Bruner fuertemente llegando a la escena con una mirada severa mientras a su espalda se encontraba Grover quien miraba preocupado a sus amigo—VETE ANTES DE QUE TE HAGA PEDAZOS!—ordeno severamente haciendo que la criatura gruñera molesta y que mirara a Ash**

 **-Tu…no será la última vez que nos veamos!**

 **Dijo para salir de allí dejando impresionado a los dos recién llegados**

 **Ash dejo de mirar por donde se había ido la criatura y se encamino hacia Grover y el profesor de mitología aun con Percy en sus brazos**

 **-Una furia en la escuela…debí haberlo imaginado—dijo con frustración en sus palabras para lego voltear a ver a los dos adolecente—y están bien?-pregunto recibiendo asentimiento de los dos, Bruner se volteo mirar a Grover—Este ya no es lugar seguro para ella…y creo que para Ash tampoco viendo lo acontecido y que logro verla —le dijo a Grover dijo mirando inquisitivamente al azabache-(como es que no me di cuenta antes )-penso**

 **-Wow, wow esperen eso que paso fue real digo paso en serio?-pregunto acelerada—Necesito mi medicina**

 **-Percy, escucha lo que paso fue 100% real calmate por favor—dijo abrazando contra su pecho a una muy asustada y confundida chica de ojos verdes, Ash miro seriamente a Bruner**

 **Bruner lo miro y sonrio agradecido**

 **-Entonces, los llevo al campamento?—pregunto Bruner**

 **-No queda alternativa—respondió haciendo que grover asienta para luego pasar a mirar a Ash y notar como Percy se había quedado dormida —lleguen con su madre Grover y ella te explicaran lo que sucede en el camino**

 **Ash solo se limitó a asentir, Bruner saco del bolsillo de su traje un bolígrafo y se lo lanzo al chico**

 **-Daselo cuando despierte, es un arma poderosa**

 **Ash estaba apunto d decir que solo era un boligrafo pero abrió los ojos soprendidos al ver como el boligrafo tenia el símbolo de un tridente**

 **-(Ella, no puede ser como no me di cuenta…)—pensó y imágenes vinieron a su mente**

 **Flashback**

 **Ash se encontraba en la picina del gimnasio junto su amigo Grover el cual tenía un cronometro a la mano Ash solo miraba sorprendido al agua y preocupado a la vez Grover noto eso**

 **-Oye hombre tranquilo ella estará bien no te preocupes**

 **-pero ya son 6**

 **-7**

 **-7 minuto los que ha estado en el…**

 **No pudo continuar pues de la piscina emergio perci**

 **-Wow esa es mi amiga!-exclamo alegre el castaño**

 **-Ash..como lo hiciste?-pregunto verdaderamente soprendido**

 **-No lo se, solo se que me gusta mucho el agua quiero pasar metida todo el dia en ella…-respondio con una sonrisa**

 **-Aja—dijo grover con una expresión como si supiera algo que ellos no**

 **-Esta bien-dijo por fin Ash para sonreírle a la chica, quien tuvo un color carmín en sus mojadas mejillas**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Bruner noto como Ash se había impresionado al ver el boligrafo pero no comento nada**

 **-Ahora váyanse tienen que salir lo mas rápido que sea posible de aquí-Dijo Bruner para salir de allí con su silla de rueda motorizada**

 **Ash miro hacia los lados y se acerco a Grover y le toco el hombro**

 **-Venga amigo vamos tenemos que tomar un taxi…-decia grover**

 **-No hay tiempo para eso…-repondio seriamente Ash para desaparecer entre la sombra junto con grover y percy**

 **Espues de desaparecer unos pasos resonaron en los pasillos**

 **-Esto se puso interesante—dijo una persona quien era la misma quien había estado vigilando todo lo que pasaba-muy interesante…**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Con Ash**

 **Este había aparecido en frente la puerta de un departamento**

 **Grover parecía que le fuese a dar un infarto en cualquier momento**

 **-T-TU Como hicistes eso!-exclamo algo mareado**

 **Ash lo miro seriamente**

 **-No soy normal, Grover…**

 **-Si eso lo puedo ver desde lejos…-respondió con obvio sarcasmo el chico de muletas**

 **-Bueno dejemos esto de lado…ahora despertemos a perc—dijo Ash grover recordó en la situación en que se encuentra y no dijo más nada—Vamos perc, despierta—dijo moviendo suavemente a la chica**

 **-Hum 5 minutos más—dijo apretándose mas en el pecho del azabache sonrojándolo**

 **\- Vamos despierta perc-intento otra vez sin éxito—Grover se comio tu pastel de cerezas azules…**

 **Inmediatamente al decir eso percy se encontraba agarrando del cuello a un muy asustado Grover por una cabreada Percy**

 **-Tu, te comiste mi pastel!—exclamo con voz peligrosa**

 **-N-No espera pe-rc ¡-balbuceo asustado el pobre castaño**

 **Ash puso una mano en el hombro de la chca la cual se volteo a ver al azabache**

 **-Tranquila, perc—Ash le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que soltara al castaño**

 **Los recuerdo llgaro de repente a la chica haciendo que se llevara una mano a su frente ya que le empezó a doler la cabeza**

 **-oye perc te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado Ash**

 **-Si , es solo que—dijo todavía un poco aturdida-eso fue real?**

 **-Si perc, todo fue real-respondió Ash**

 **-Esto es demasiado—dijo percy afligida**

 **Ash vio eso y abrazo a la chica soprendiendo a la pelinegra y al castaño por su acción**

 **-Se que es difícil todo esto…pero tenemos que seguir, y te prometo que…mientras estes conmigo te protegeré—dijo solemnemente Ash a la chica haciendo que los ojos de esta se llenen de lagrimas y que ella lo abrace mas fuerte**

 **-Gracias-dijo entre lágrimas**

 **-Para mi es un placer—dijo todavía abrazándola**

 **Cof cof**

 **Una tos saco de su mundo al par de adolecentes quienes vieron como Grover los observaba con una sonrisa algo incomoda**

 **-lamento interrumpir su escena par de tortolos pero creo que tenemos algo muy urgente que hacer –dijo haciendo que Ash y percy se sonrojen a un nivel atómico dejando envidioso a cualquier tomate separándose de inmediato**

 **-Si…e-es cierto-dijo Ash sonrojado**

 **-S-si,Entremos-dijo percy igual que Ash—y después me dirán como llegamos a mi casa ok**

 **Grover y Ash se miraron nerviosos unos momentos antes de asentir**

 **Percy abrió la puerta entrando junto con Ash y grover…y lo que vieron dentro de la casa los dejo asqueados**

 **El departamento en si era pequeño y humilde pero eso no seria malo de no ser por que allí sentado en la sala jugando póker estaban como decirlo….una morsa humana si eso, junto con otros hombres de poca importancia como para describirlos, alrededor de ellos unas pilas de latas de cerversas regadas y ellos amanaban un olor relmente repugnante el cual afectaba demasiado a los tres pero mucho mas a grover quien se encontraba verde del asco**

 **-Oh pero miren si es la genio—dijo el mas feo y apestoso del grupo**

 **-Gabe…-menciono percy**

 **Gabe en si era un hombre de baja estatura calvo con barba grasosa tenia un peso alto que sol hacia ver como una morsa vestia solo una frnelilla que le quedaba pequeña dejando ver su asqueroso peludo ombligo**

 **-Donde está mi madre –dijo mientras acomodaba incómodamente su mochila**

 **-Oh si que tienes un mal genio—dijo con burla—SALLY LA MOCOSA YA LLEGO!-grito ara el enojo de percy por el apodo aunque se calmo al sentir una mano sobre la suya ella volteo y se encontró a ash quien le sonreía compresivamente**

 **Grover vio eso y no pudo evitar sonreír**

 **Entonces en eso de uno de los cuartos salio una mujer**

 **-Oh mi niña percy mírate has crecido-dijo amorosamente abrazando a la chica quien también correspondio el abrazo**

 **-Yo también te extrañe…**

 **La escena conmovio a Ash y Grover pero como siempre…**

 **-Oye Sally ya no tengo cerveza—dijo interrumpiendo la escena Gabe**

 **Sally sin romper el abrazo volteo a verlo**

 **-En la nevera hay**

 **A Gabe no le agrado eso**

 **-y que estas esperando? Que la cerveza huele mágicamente hacia mi mano o que?**

 **Eso hizo enfurecer a los tres adolecentes**

 **-Como te…-decía percy pero Sally con una mirada la callo**

 **-esta bien ya voy—dijo Sally separándose del abrazo dirigiéndose a buscar la cerveza de Gabe**

 **Pero a medio camino Gabe le da una nalgada a la mujer**

 **-Oye amigo eso es asqueroso respetala es una dama y mi madre-reclamo molesta Percy**

 **Ash por su parte ya quería partirle la madre a ese desgraciado quie en esto momento con el ceño fruncido se levantó y dirigió hacia Percy hasta estar frente de ella y puso una ano en la pared**

 **-Asi que, queriéndote lucir con tus amigos…-dijo Gabe los demás por su parte miraban con ucha furia ese acto y aun mucho mas Ash—dejame decirte algo, genio, viven en mi casa, duermen en mi casa, entonces mejor calllate por que si no**

 **-Oh si no que, Bastardo**

 **Todos voltearon a ver a Ash quien fue el que dio esas palabras**

 **-Como me llamaste, punk-reclamo furioso Gabe**

 **-Como lo escuchaste bastardo—las luces de la cocina parpadearon y el ambiente se volvió pesado alarmando a Grover—tu la tocas….y yo te mato—hablo con una voz que haría sentir orgulloso a su padre**

 **-Tu mocoso como te atreves…**

 **Gabe molesto ya de que un mocoso viniera y le hablara asi se acerco hacia el azabache**

 **-Gabe! A déjalo solo es un**

 **-¡CALLATE!-grito el hombre levantando la mano haciendo que Sally se estremezca**

 **Haciendo que Ash abra los ojos sorprendido y furioso, al igual que grover y percy que se llevo las manos a la boca por el horror comprendiendo por que la reacción de Sally**

 **-Tu bastardo!**

 **OoO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En estos momento podemos ver un camaro del 78 ir a toda velocidad por la autopista que de Long iland**

 **Todos se encontraban en silencio, Sally conducía y los tres adolescentes permanecían en silencio**

 **-Gracias-dijo percy dirigido hacia Ash**

 **-te lo dije no percy? Que te protegería no importa que –respondio el azabache**

 **Grover y Sally sonrieron**

 **-(Pecy, espero y tu si puedas ser feliz)-penso con una sonrisa nostálgica**

 **-Entonces….Bruner me dijo que ustedes me explicarían que esta pasando?**

 **-Si yo también quiero que me aclaren lo que sucede—dijo Percy apoyando la pregunta de Ash**

 **Pero antes de que alguien contestara un alarido resonó por los oídos de los que iban en el camaro**

 **-que fue ….**

 **Mas no pudo terminar pues todo se ilumino**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

 **El auto exploto de repente**

 **Todo permaneció en silencio hasta que**

 **En el borde de la carretera un cumulo de sobras se empezaron a juntar paa que posteriormente apareciera Ash junto unos muy pálidos Grover, Sally y percy**

 **-Que mier…**

 **-El nos quiere bien muertos!**

 **-Que fue eso**

 **Era lo que decían muy aturdidos**

 **-ARGGGGGGGGGG-un bramido monstruoso los saco de su trance**

 **-No es tiempo para quedarse parado ¡ movámonos-exclamo ash**

 **-Es por esa colina vamos!-señalo Grover**

 **-(Esto es malo)-pensaba mientas corria y subia la colina y miraba como los arboles se movían violetamente y de ellos salía…**

 **-Maldición, esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo asustado grover**

 **-el hijo de Pasifae –dijo Sally**

 **-Un mino**

 **-no lo digas percy ,los nombres tienen poder!-regaño Ash**

 **-GROAAAAAAAR—se escuchó otro rugido diferente al der minotauro todos voltearon a ver y**

 **-Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!-grito por lo bajo grover**

 **-Una maldita quimera –mascullo por lo bajo antes de tomar una decisión—vallan corran hacia el campamento yo los distraeré mientras**

 **-que estas loco! No pudes hacer eso!-reclamo percy al ver que "amigo" se planeaba hacer**

 **-No esta a discusión, váyanse!-volvio a decir Ash**

 **-crees que te abandonare asi como asi!, ni loca!-volvio a reclamar**

 **Los monstruos no esperaron un segundo mas y se lanzaron por el pequeño grupo**

 **-TSK-mascullo Ash sacando de su bolsillo el boligrafo que le había dado el sr Bruner para posteriormente lanzándoselo a percy-toma esto es un arma muy poderosa solo presiona el botón!**

 **-Pero si es un bolígrafo…**

 **-solo presiona el botón y confía en tus instintos –dijo Ash- Grover mantén a salvo a Sally**

 **El chico castaño iba a protestar pero**

 **-¡PERCY CUIDADO!-se habían distraído el minotauro lo aprovecho e iba a tomar a Percy pero esta reacciono y lo esquivo—Sra Sally corra!-dijo para esquivar una llamarada de fuego de la quimera –ME encargare de ti maldito-dijo para lanzarse contra el monstruo quien con su cola de serpiente trato de atrapar al azabache quien con agilidad lo esquivaba-( maldición esa transportación instantánea de sombras me ha dejado casi al límite)-pensó sintiéndose cansado pero eso no lo detendría de la sombras apareció una espada—QUE COMIENCE EL BAILE!-exclamó lanzando un corte contra la bestia quien salto hacia un lado—es rápida**

 **-¡MAMA!**

 **Ese grito hizo que Ash desviara la atención hacia de donde venia el gito encontrándose a percy quien tenia lágrimas y una expresión furiosa en el rostro mientras miraba hacia su frente Ash volteo hacia la dirección hacia donde miraba encontrándose como el minotauro sostenia a Sally mientras esta decia**

 **-percy…corre-dijo para que el minotauro la apretaba mas haciendo que ella desaparezcas en un extraño polvo dorado**

 **-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-vovio a gritar percy lanzándose contra el minotauro**

 **-Percy esp…arggggggg**

 **Lamentablemente Ash se distrajo y la quimera no desaprovecho eso y su cola de serpiente mordío al azabache**

 **Percy que había con su ataque de furia eliminado el minotauro en sus últimos segundos con conciencia miro como ash era mordido por la cola de la quimera**

 **-Ash no…-susurro en shock para caer inconsciente**

 **-ASHHHHH-grito grover**

 **Ash por su parte empezó a sentir como el veneno empezaba actuar nublándole la visión haciendo sus respiraciones más agitada y forzosa, su cuerpo había perdido todas sus fuerzas**

 **La quimera por su parte se preparaba para poner fin a su presa resignándose a su destino el azabaceh cerro los ojos**

 **-(Lo siento padre, todavía soy muy débil…)-penso con los ojos cerrados de frustración esperando su destino pero sin embargo**

 **-Valla, el gran Ash ketchum vencido por una quimera, quien lo diría-se escuchó a alguien a hablar, Ash inmediatamente abrió lo ojos y pudo ver como Grover quien cargaba a una inconsciente y este tenia la boca abierta mientras miraba hacia su espalda, Ash volteo a ver hacia donde miraba el castaño enocntrandose con una sorpresa-Tu…**

 **Allí clavándole una espada en hocico de la quimera, se encontraba un chico de unos 17 años**

 **Peor lo que mas impactaba era como si en su mirada se pdieran ver reflejadas unas llamas de color negro**

 **-Nael…-susurro Ash**

 **-El mismo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara….**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy**

 **El personaje Nael fue creado por el usuario Artorias Todos los méritos del personaje a este amigo del foro**

 **Edades de los personajes**

 **Ash-16**

 **Percy-16**

 **Nael-17**

 **¡Espero sus Reviews!**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
